The invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly to electrical conductor grounding clips and systems.
Grounding clips, referred to also as ground terminals, are known generally and used widely, for example to fasten electrical conductors or wires to conductive appliance panels while providing an electrical contact therebetween. Known grounding clips comprise generally a U-shaped panel contact section, and a wire contact section disposed adjacent to a curved portion or bight of the panel contact section opposite an open end thereof. In other grounding clips, the wire contact section extends axially from the bight of the clip. It is known also to provide one or more barbs protruding from inner sides of the panel contact section to provide improved electrical contact with the panel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,609 entitled "Ground Terminal", U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,959 entitled "Grounding Clip", and U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,167 also entitled "Grounding Clip".
The prior art grounding clips discussed above however have the disadvantage that portions of the clip and the wire fastened thereto protrude substantially from an edge of the panel upon installation of the clip thereon since the wire is crimped or otherwise fastened adjacent to or protruding from the bight of the clip. This configuration severely limits the range of applications for which the grounding clip may be used, for example it is not possible to place a lid or cover on the panel edge where the clip is fastened because the protruding wire and portions of the clip form a substantial obstruction.
Other known grounding clips fasten the wire between pairs of upstanding blades protruding from the panel contact section thus locating the wire away from the bight. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,167 entitled "Grounding Clip". With these prior art grounding clips however the wire and upstanding blades protrude substantially from a side of the panel to which the clip is fastened, which protrusion is not always desirable, for example in applications where space is limited or where protruding obstructions are intolerable. Grounding clips having this configuration also require substantial amounts of raw materials, are heavy, are not always manufacturable in strip form, and are relatively costly.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of grounding clips and systems.
An object of the invention is to provide novel grounding clips and systems that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel grounding clips and systems that are reliable and economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel grounding clips that do not protrude substantially from a panel edge when fastened thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel grounding clips and systems wherein portions of the clip and electrical conductor fastened thereto do not protrude substantially from a panel to which the clip is fastened.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel grounding clips and systems that require less raw materials and that are relatively lightweight.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel grounding clips that may be manufactured in strip form.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide novel grounding clips and systems including ground clips comprising a generally U-shape spring clamp having first and second opposing walls extending from a curved base portion thereof, the first and second walls each having a leading edge portion opposite the curved base portion. The spring clamp is fastenable to a panel with the curved base portion of the clip disposed over the panel edge, the first wall of the spring clamp adjacent one side of the panel, and the second wall thereof adjacent the other side of the panel. A wire fastening member, preferably the crimping type, extends from the first wall of the spring clamp between the curved base portion of the spring clamp and the leading edge portion thereof. When the spring clamp is fastened to the panel, the wire fastening member and wire fastened thereto are adjacent the corresponding side of the panel and spaced apart from the panel edge.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.